summer time at Inu high
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: inuyasha and his friends are ready to tell about some wacky smmer times!
1. Sesshomaru's Summer Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha bottom line!**

Inu school

Summer break (yeah I only done one of the Inu school, but I figure before we got to deep let's have a summer special!)

This chapter is written in Sesshomaru's perspective…

I had just finished running my laps around the track when Kagome approached me. "Sesshomaru would you like to go to the beach with us?" she said. "Us…" I said back. "Me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kohaku, and Rin." she said back.

I let out a sign knowing that Koga and Rin weren't going to get along. "What day?" I asked. "This Saturday!" Kagome said cheerfully.

I came home after a long day to see Rin in our living room chair crying. I walk over to her and ask "Rin why are you crying?" she lifted her head and said "Kagome invited me to the beach, but I don't have a swimming suit!"

she stopped crying for a second and said "Could you take me to buy one?" "Maybe that's not a good idea…" I started to say. "Thanks Sesshomaru you are the best!" she said as she ran off into her room.

Inuyasha came in the room singing "Sesshomaru's going to a girl's swimming suit store tomorrow." He giggled after that. I looked at Inuyasha and smiled and said "too bad you can't go Kagome was coming to…" "Sesshomaru let me go! Please!" Inuyasha said on his knees. "Sure you can." I said back still smiling.

At the store there were some….. Exotic swimming suits. Rin picked out a frilly pink two piece suit. "Sesshomaru you lied to me!" Inuyasha said looking up with his pale face. I ignored him and said "I heard Kagome like boys who pay for other girls."

He glanced over at Rin who was at the counter about to give the clerk her money. He steeped in and said "I'll pay for you Rin!"

The beach

I looked out into the sea and saw many kids (in this case Inuyasha and his friends) playing. Rin decided it was best not to get into the water with Koga.

"Sesshomaru it's getting hot! I'll go get us some ice cream!" Rin said happily. She skipped along the sand going to the stand. "Kids…" I said

"Give us that ice cream kid!" I turned around and I saw Rin getting bullied by no other than Naraku. Along with him were Kanna, Kagura, and Hakudoshi. Inuyasha and his friends got out of the water and raced over to Rin.

"Naraku I see your back in town. How are you and your little scuz monkeys?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku goes to the Inu school, but he is also a thug.

"Why don't you leave Rin alone?" Kagome shouted. They had started a whole agreement over ice cream. I glanced over and caught Kagura looking at me. She blushed and turned away. I rolled my eyes.

It was almost sundown and I had to go somewhere, but the gang was still at it. I walked over punched Inuyasha and Naraku. "What was that for!" they shouted loudly. "If we don't get to the cliff before the sun goes down how are we going to get good seats to see the fireworks?" I said.

"Who gives a damn!" Inuyasha said. "Kikyo is there…" I said. Naraku and Inuyasha raced up the beach and onto the cliff.

"Umm Sesshomaru…" a voice said. I turned around and saw Kagura. "Yes…" I said annoyed. "umm will you sit with me during the fireworks!" she said like she was about to give me a love confession. I sighed and said "sure."

"Sesshomaru- senpai! I thought we were sitting together!" Rin said. "Uhh sure." I said.

We all ran up the cliff side and sat down watching the fireworks (Kikyo was there). We laughed and ate hamburgers, hotdogs, and had popsicles.

_I Sesshomaru had fun…. With my friends….._

That's not the end another chapter coming!


	2. Inuyasha's Summer Tale

Summer break part 2

Girls vs. Boys game day

Inuyasha perspective….

"Going to confess to Kagome today or maybe Kikyo!" Inuyasha sang as he walked out of a convince store.

"Hey girl! You want to have fun!" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Kagome being bullied by some thugs.

"Let her go!" I said as I beat the snot out of the thug. They ran away crying. "Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said thankfully. I blushed and said "That's why you need a strong guy to accompany you!" Kagome lost her smile and said "You don't think I could have handled them myself!"

"By the looks of it you couldn't!" I said raising my voice a little. "Are you saying I'm weak?" Kagome yelled. "Well you are just not as strong…" I started to say. "It is war Inuyasha meet me at the beach tomorrow at noon and bring your best men!" she said stomping of.

There on one side stood Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kohaku. On the other side stood Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Rin.

"First up Kohaku vs. Rin!" Kagome shouted. "The challenge is to… BOB FOR APPLES!" Everyone looked at Kagome like she was stupid which she was sometimes.

"1-2-3 bob!" she shouted. Rin had already gotten three apples. Kohaku behind with zero. Rin quickly got ahead with seven and Kohaku with two. Rin won with 12 apples Kohaku with four!

"Kohaku!" I said and punched him on the head. "sorry inuyasha! I guess I'm not that good!" he said. "you're darn right you aren't!" I said back.

"next up Sango and Miroku! The challenge is… shot puck!" we looked at Kagome with a little bit more respect because she chose a good game.

Miroku throw first and landed five yards. Sango throw and got seven yards. Miroku gets 25. Sango gets 19 and the last one they both got eight.

"Miroku total points are 38 and Sango's are 34. So close." Kagome announced. Miroku went over to congratulate her, but he came back with a slap print on his face!

"Sesshomaru and Kagura in a stare down contest!" Kagome shouted. It did take long for Sesshomaru to win. All he did was sit down and look at her and Kagura gave in in about 10 sec.

The last challenge was a relay race. We started with Kohaku and they started with Rin.

"You total got this in the bag Kohaku!" I shouted. "1-2-3 go!" Kagome shouted. Kohaku was obviously ahead, but Rin had been given an energy drink and she ran like the devil! She even past Kohaku! She handed the banana (yea they used bananas instead of batons) to Kagura. When kohauk caught up he handed his banana to Sesshomaru who took off pretty slow.

Inuyasha annoyed said "I you don't pick up the pace I'll read the you- know- what!" Sesshomaru glared and picked up the speed. He pasted Kagura and handed the banana to Miroku. Kagura pasted the banana to Sango. Miroku looked back and saw Sango in slow motion in this case all he saw was Sango boobs bouncing. He nose bleed and he tripped.

"That's what you get prev!" Sango said licking her tongue out. Sango passed the banana on to Kagome. Kagome ran like the wind. Inuyasha soon got the banana and caught up with Kagome. It was a close race, but Kagome won!

"so adding it all together… it was a tie!" Kagome said. "so this proves that girls are just as good as boys!" Sango said. "Wait that's what we are here for!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Inuyasha said this was like a training session. I know this was weird for a training session. I'm outy 3000!" Sesshomaru said leaving. "Wait for me Sesshomaru!" Rin called. Kagura saw this as chance and went with him saying "my house is this way to!"

"Inuyasha you said we were going to have a picnic with family. I'm leaving to. Sango are you coming?" Kohaku said.

"Inuyasha said we were going on a double date!" Miroku said chasing after Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone on the beach as Inuyasha was about to make a move to kiss her he saw Kikyo. "Umm… Kagome I got to go! Bye!" he said trying to catch up with Kikyo!

"might as will let him have his time… she won't be here for much longer…" Kagome said in her head

"_boys will be boys…"_


	3. Rin Summmer Tale

Summer break part 3

This might be the final summer one, if you want more review!

Rin's birthday, Sesshomaru's poem…

Written in both Sesshomaru and Rin's perspective….

Sesshomaru

Tuesday 9:30 pm

I was writing a poem and then I heard a knock on my door. "Sesshomaru- senpai… can I talk to you?" she said walking in the door. I quickly hide my journal because I was writing a poem for her because it was going to be her birthday soon.

"Umm… as you know my birthday is soon… and your… our dad is out of town…" Rin said stuttering. I really don't like when people stutter. I sighed and said "Rin do you want to have a birthday party?" she looked up smiling and said "yes Sesshomaru- senpai! Thank you!"

I told Rin all that she needed to do for a party and gave her money to buy decoration and other party needs. She was so happy. She keeps on smiling every time I see her and that gives me the motivation to finish the poem I'm writing or her.

Rin

Wednesday Lunch, 12:30

"Here the invitation to my party Kohaku!" I said handing it to him. "I thought you birthday was on next Tuesday." He said. "it is! I'm just having the party this Saturday!" I said cheerfully.

After school 3:15

I handed out the rest of the invitations to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, who first refused, but when I mentioned Sesshomaru she changed her mind, and Koga. At first I didn't want to invite Koga, but Kagome persuaded me to. I didn't have to invited Inuyasha and Sesshomaru since they would be there. This is going to be the best party ever!

Sesshomaru

Track practice (ended)4:00

I had just finished my run and was packing up to go home when Inuyasha approached me. "Sesshomaru you happen to know Rin the best. Do you know what she likes?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at all the memories in his head and each time he saw Rin with a fuzzy animal.

"she like cooking pots." I said finally. Inuyasha looked at me as a sweat dropped from his head. "What kind of girl wants a cooking pot for her 14th birthday!" Inuyasha yelled at me.

"You know what I need, Kagome? Some cooking pots!" Rin said from behind us. I smiled in achievement. "That's very funny Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said walking away.

Rin

Friday Home 5:00 (ya I skipped a few days)

"Decorate the dream and sleep. Even if I sprinkle the sands of time. I cannot return to the past…" Sesshomaru sang as he walked down the stairs.

"I never knew Sesshomaru had such a beautiful voice!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru blushed a little and headed out the door. "He is so quite!" Kagome said to me as we blew up the balloons.

That's what she think….. Rin said in her head

~Flash back~

Dinner table

*sneeze*

"Awww! So kawaii!"

"eww Rin how could think of him as cute? Yuck he looks like a…"

*punch*

"of course I'm cute! I have a fan club of my own! Ha-ha! What do you have Inuyasha? A group containing a perverted monk and two girls with love issues. Ha-ha!

"sesshomaru your so dashing!"

~Flashback ends~

"Yeah he sure is!" I said. "Hey Kagome what do you think he'll get me for my birthday?" "I don't know Rin the guy unpredictable."

Sesshomaru

5:15 on the way to the store

"it just had to be Kagome hear me sing!" I said walking down the street. I wonder what kind of fluffy animals they have! I'll just get the… cutest one.

5: 30 at the store

My aura swirled around me as I walked into a store surround by pink fluffy animals. Too much pink can't breathe! i thought holding my throat.

I looked around the store and saw the oddest thing. A two head demon doll. I looked around and saw this pink bear and grabbed it, bought it, and never retured to that store again, or at least no until Rin's birthday came again.

I went to the jewelry store and bought a necklace in the shape of a diamond. I went home and Rin had all ready gone to sleep so I crept upstairs and worked on Rin present all night. At 12 midnight it was done.

Rin

Rin's birthday party

We, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I, welcomed the first guests Kagome and Sango. As more party guest arrived we started talking more and dancing. We ate pizza and cake. And then it was time for the presents. I open all the present. Here is a list of them:

Kagome- Pillow Pet and book about "how to deal with boys"

Inuyasha- cooking pots

Sango- earrings and a bracelet

Miroku- a pony doll (he got me a bra at first and then we girls beat him up)

Kohaku- a diary (it was black and pink)

Koga- a mix tape of my favorite songs (he must have asked Sesshomaru because he is the only one who understands my taste)

Kagura- a two headed demon doll.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad- (he sent it by UPS) bunny ears

But I had noticed that Sesshomaru hadn't given me a gift. Then party was over and Inuyasha and I cleaned up. Sesshomaru went upstairs to get something. I wonder what he's getting…

Sesshomaru

Rin's birthday party

Kagura was so attached to me I could barely get anywhere. When I saw the present being opened I had to laugh at some of them like:

Kagome- pillow pet (umm where did she get that from and Rin is 14! What 14 year old wants a pillow pet!)

Inuyasha- cooking pot(I got him good *smiles*)

Sango- earrings and a bracelet (they will go perfect with the necklace)

Miroku- I don't even want to go down that road

Kohaku- he is so sweet  
>koga- so lucky I gave him that list of songs<p>

Kagura- wasn't that in the store… you stalker!

Dad- you are weird father

I could see that Rin was sad that I hadn't given her a present, but as soon as the party was over I went upstairs to grab it. Boy would she be surprised

Rin and Sesshomaru

He walked down stairs with something behind him

_I walked down stairs with the present behind me_

He looked at me shyly… he is so cute, but I have to focus

_I looked away shyly and said to myself get a grip! _

He gave me a bear with a necklace and in the middle was a poem that I think I wrote for me

_I gave her the bear. I saw her smile. So I guess she liked it._

I ran over and gave him a hug

_She ran over and gave me a hug_

He blushed and tried to get away, but I held him even more

_I blushed and tried to leave, but she only helped me closer_

That was the end of my perfect day

_That was Rin's birthday _


	4. Sesshomaru's Summer Poem

The days of _summer_ may be ending

But _me_, _Inu_, and _you_ are just starting

To be

Friends


End file.
